De tu voz
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: En medio de su desdicha, Tenten tuvo que admitir que tal vez esa actitud de suficiencia fue lo que hizo que Neji creyera que ella no lo necesitaba; que podía vivir sin él sin mayor dificultad. Quizás, fue esa forma de ser tan distante, lo que lo llevó a enamorarse de otra./ Spin-off del fic Un intento de familia; inspirado en la canción homónima de Mariana Vega.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Leve OoC/ Fragmento no contado del fic: Un intento de familia/ Desvarios de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **De tu voz**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

Tenten exhaló un suspiro apesadumbrado cuando sus dedos acariciaron el frío metal del picaporte. Pese a la seguridad con la que había tomado la resolución de ir hablar con Sakura esa mañana, las manos le temblaron y dudó: en ese preciso instante, pensó que era una locura; un acto masoquista ir en busca de la mujer que se había interpuesto en su felicidad.

Rió con amargura.

Ella sabía que eso no era del todo cierto; sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente despechada como para poder aceptar sin reticencias que Sakura Haruno no tenía la culpa de su desdicha; así que soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a irse, mas, cuando las razones que la impulsaron a presentarse allí hicieron eco en los territorios de su mente, volvió a retractarse. Entonces, haciendo a un lado su orgullo mancillado por el desamor del único hombre al que había logrado concebir como tal, respiró profundo mientras trataba de aunar el valor requerido para correr la puerta.

Estaba ahí por él. Por Neji. Porque a pesar de cómo habían cambiado las cosas en las últimas horas, ella lo amaba y tenía la ligera y ominosa sospecha de que así sería siempre. Tenten obvió el ardor desagradable que le rasgaba el pecho y recordó con más lujos que detalles porqué en lugar de estar preparándose para su boda, se encontraba en esos momentos en la entrada del laboratorio donde trabajaba Sakura. El pensamiento le produjo otra punzada de dolor, pero haciendo caso omiso de su propio sufrimiento, la pelicastaña entornó los ojos al tiempo que en su mente las horas empezaban a retroceder…

 **...**

—Porque no puedo —lo escuchó decir.

Tenten sintió una extraña opresión entre pecho y espalda, que por unos segundos la incapacitó para absorber aire. Cuando se sobrepuso, parpadeó angustiada, dispuesta a exigirle una explicación, pero la congoja que esa verdad le producía fue más fuerte que su imperiosa necesidad de conseguir respuestas más claras. El dolor la sobrecogió completa. Él no podía. Simplemente, no era capaz de negarle que estuviese equivocada y eso la estaba matando.

—Neji —balbuceó ella, secándose las lágrimas con rudeza. Tomó aire con un gesto exagerado, meditando en sus próximas palabras; él la observó sin pestañear—. ¿La amas?

El interpelado efectuó una mueca agria que daba a entender que no tendrían esa conversación al tiempo que hizo amago de abandonar la trastienda del bar: ella sabía que no era por cobardía que Neji se negaba a darle explicaciones; él solo buscaba protegerla. Estaba segura que todo había pasado sin que él lo hubiese planeado. Tenten casi podía jurar que Neji trató por todos los medios de resistirse, que luchó hasta el último momento por no sucumbir a lo que sea que Sakura despertó en él; algo que ella no consiguió en todos sus años de arduos intentos.

La maldijo mentalmente.

A su entender, era inadmisible que en tres meses Sakura Haruno hubiese conseguido lo que ella no pudo en toda una vida de conocerlo. Entonces, la esperanza -siempre cruel- se anidó en su ser haciéndole creer que, tal vez, él solo se sentía atraído, que estaba confundido tras haber convivido tan íntimamente con aquella mujer. No era posible que la amara. No lo era.

Estúpidamente ilusionada, lo cogió del brazo para evitar que se fuera e insistió:

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

—Tenten —murmuró Neji con la mandíbula apretada; se calló de repente.

El súbito silencio la desesperó, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue ese atisbo de condescendencia con el que se halló cuando quiso conminarlo a seguir. Lo supo con tan solo mirarlo. Por primera vez, Neji Hyuga fue testigo de cómo Tenten perdía los estribos delante de él.

—¡Maldita sea, Neji! Creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me merezco algo más que tu lástima. Creo que soy merecedora de respeto y te exijo una jodida respuesta.

Neji suspiró, rendido.

—Creo que ya conoces la respuesta —replicó con su frialdad característica.

Y como por arte de magia, cualquier esperanza que se hubiera permitido tener con respecto a los verdaderos sentimientos de Neji, se evaporó, dejando a su paso una palpable sensación de desasosiego. El vacío que quedó en su pecho cuando la verdad se impuso, arrolladora, le cortó el oxígeno a la par que le erizaba la piel de los brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a caer; sin embargo, esta vez Tenten no se molestó en hacerlas desaparecer. Ya estaba bueno de hacerse la fuerte: nunca le había gustado mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie, pero justo ahora se sentía como el ser más frágil de todo el planeta.

En medio de su desdicha, Tenten tuvo que admitir que tal vez esa actitud de suficiencia fue lo que hizo que Neji creyera que ella no lo necesitaba; que podía vivir sin él sin mayor dificultad. Quizás, fue esa forma de ser tan distante, lo que lo llevó a enamorarse de otra.

Ella sabía que pasaría. Lo había vaticinado desde el mismo momento en que el juez dictó la macabra sentencia. Tenten supo desde el primer instante que Neji puso un pie en aquella casa, que se enamoraría de Sakura. Mentiría si dijera que esto la tomaba por sorpresa: ella había visto con desespero como Sakura pasaba a formar parte imprescindible de la vida de su novio, como se metía en sus huesos; se adueñaba de su alma.

¿Qué porqué no hizo nada al respecto?

Esa era una grandiosa pregunta; una que la atormentaría por los siglos de los siglos. Lo cierto era que cada vez que Sakura entraba en juego, sin estar plenamente consciente del efecto que su cercanía producía en Neji, a Tenten la paralizaba el miedo. Temía reclamar, reñir o hacer algo que pusiera en evidencia su inseguridad. O peor aún, la atemorizaba sobremanera que ellos llegaran a darse cuenta que se querían. Porque a pesar de todo, lo único que en ocasiones lograba tranquilizarla era saber que tanto Sakura como Neji aún no aceptaban sus sentimientos por el otro. Tontamente, ella pensó que ese día nunca llegaría. Por eso cuando Neji le propuso matrimonio, aceptó sin dudarlo; aun sabiendo que lo hacía por deber; consciente de que él estaba enamorado de otra.

Así que sí, Neji tenía razón. Ella sabía la respuesta; conocía toda la historia, porque había sido la principal espectadora del nacimiento de aquel romance que hoy acababa de cruzar su última barrera: la obligación. Y es que en el fondo, ella siempre lo supo. Fue eso lo que la llevó a enfrentarlo: solo si lo oía de sus labios, por doloroso que eso resultara, ella podría conseguir el valor para dejarlo ir.

—Tenten —la llamó él, intentando que se tranquilizara—. Lo siento, yo no quise...

—¡No!

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par ante el inusitado grito. Su mirada argéntea la escrutó durante un instante, pero al no dar con la causa, terminó por esgrimir un gesto de incomprensión.

—¡No hagas eso! —Volvió a objetar ella; un gemido lastimero acusó la desazón que la invadía—. No quiero que me pidas perdón. No quiero tener que perdonarte por esto, Neji.

Él asintió en acuerdo, pues también creía que sus disculpas de nada servían. Hasta hace unos minutos, él había dado por sentado que mañana contraería nupcias con Tenten y que ambos cuidarían de Natsumi, como la familia que quiso, pero no pudo formar con Sakura. No es que Tenten fuera su segunda opción; había luchado con uñas y dientes porque ella ocupara en su corazón el único lugar que se merecía. El que hubiera fracasado en eso, no significaba que no la quisiera y así se lo hizo saber:

—Te quiero.

Sin embargo, el doble filo de esa confesión hirió a Tenten en lo más profundo. Esta era la primera vez que Neji le expresaba algún sentir con palabras: lo poco que ella pudo llegar a deducir de sus sentimientos, fue a través de urgentes caricias y besos apasionados dados en el futón. Y, otra vez, tontamente ella había asumido que el deseo carnal era lo mismo que el amor. La pelicastaña lo miró sin emoción; ya nada de eso importaba. A ella podía quererla, pero era otra a quien amaba. Su semblante se descompuso aún más y aunque en esta oportunidad logró retener el llanto, Neji sintió el ramalazo de la culpa azotarle de pies a cabeza. Sabía el supremo dolor que le estaba causando.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño. Te juro que lo menos que quiero es… —guardó silencio cuando ella le clavó la mirada; sus excusas seguían careciendo de sentido.

—Dilo —pidió ella en susurro.

Él no supo a qué se refería. Ella explicó:

—Quiero que me digas que sientes por ella.

Neji arrugó el rictus. No entendía a qué obedecía esa actitud masoquista de Tenten, pero él no se prestaría para humillarla. Consideraba innecesario hacerla participe de los detalles; así que cuando la mujer insistió, volvió a negarse y se marchó, dejándola sola en la rebotica.

Ella se quedó allí por varios minutos; tantos, que no supo cuántos fueron en realidad. Y habría seguido así, en ese estado de enajenación, de no ser por el barullo que se armó en la entrada del bar. Al principio, Tenten pensó que se trataba de una reyerta de borrachos, pero cuando rescató de entre los gritos la voz calmosa de Shikamaru y la inflexión fría de Neji, se puso alerta.

Luego Lee le contaría lo que acababa de pasar: habían dado con uno de los asesinos de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki. A pesar de ser formalmente la exnovia de Neji, Tenten solo se tardó un nanosegundo en resolver que debía ir a apoyarlo.

 **...**

La kunoichi sacudió la cabeza para disipar las imágenes de lo que se encontró en el Cuartel ANBU cuando fue tras Neji. No había sido nada agradable por lo que tuvo que pasar la noche anterior: le había dolido -más que su reciente rompimiento- ver a Neji así: bañado en sangre; envenenado por el odio. Sin embargo, sabía que de ser necesario lo volvería hacer. Era ese sentido del honor, de respetar los años de camaradería, de honrar las vivencias lo que la condujo hoy a hablar con Sakura.

Sí. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una estupidez, pero ella estaba dispuesta a pasar por el trago amargo de admitir su derrota ante Sakura Haruno con tal de asegurarse de que el hombre que amaba fuera feliz. Realmente, no importaba con quien. Para una persona tan noble como Tenten, lo relevante era que Neji Hyuga, el gran amor de su vida, por fin había conseguido un verdadero motivo para querer rehacer la vida que su familia se había encargado de destruir. Por eso ella no dejaría que los deseos de venganza empañaran su única posibilidad de ser libre.

Luego de contar hasta tres, Tenten se aclaró la garganta y corrió la puerta.

—Hola —saludó, entrando con paso firme al laboratorio— ¿Podemos hablar… a solas?

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **¡Hola! :D Antes que nada quiero recomendarles la canción que inspiró el título de este fic: 'De tu voz' de la cantante venezolana Mariana Vega.**

 **Entrando en materia, esta es una historia que llevaba meses (desde que escribí el sexto capítulo de Un intento de familia) rondando en mi cabeza y pues no es más que la reacción de Tenten ante su rompimiento con Neji: quería resaltar como a pesar de que terminan, ella es incapaz de odiarlo, abandonarlo o desearle algún mal. Y es que pese a la poca exploración que he hecho del personaje, siempre he considerado a Tenten una mujer fuerte y aunque aquí parezca vulnerable, creo que es alguien que se crece en las crisis; capaz de trasponer el bienestar de alguien que ama por el suyo propio. No se pongan triste ni me odien que a la castaña le esperan muchas cosas buenas en el epílogo del fic del que saqué este fragmento. En fin, d** **isculpen tanta locura, los dedazos y cualquier otra cosa que no haya sido de su agrado. Espero los tomatazos... ¿Reviews?**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
